Memory Loss
by benjeeluvr
Summary: When things get rough between Ron and Hermione, Draco's there to save the day. But how bad can bad be right? Pretty bad.. This story is no longer a work in progress but it wont be complete either.. sorry..
1. o1o

**Hey everyone! I'm back! YAY ME!!**

**Anyways.. I already had this story posted, but in order to finnish the one story I had to finnish, I had to take it down. But.. It's back haha. There will be a new chapter up tonight, so.. here we go.**

Draco just stepped out of the dungeons and onto the main floor of Hogwarts when he heard arguing from the stairs above.

"Wow, two of the golden trio are fighting. What has the world come to?" Draco mumbled to himself. Their voices where getting louder, Draco was still grinning ear to ear. No one knew how jealous Draco was of Ron, always being so close to Hermione. Now they were fighting, the golden trio might be broken up. They never fought like that. They had just entered their 5th year at Hogwarts, and this was their first real fight. Draco was actually giddy. Draco stopped to listen to them, a smirk planted on his face.

"Don't push me Hermione, or I'll push back!"

"Oh, you'll push back will you, Ronald? You're the one that caused this problem! I'll push you if I want!" Draco guessed she had pushed him again.

"Push me again Hermione, go ahead try it!"

"Fine!" Draco heard him shuffle back

"I'm warning you Hermione!"

"You're warning me eh?"

"Yeah!" He said with great force.

The next thing Draco knew he heard a blood curdling scream, and saw Hermione flying down the stairs.

"HERMIONE!" Draco screamed running towards her at the bottom of the stairs. He bent down and cradled her head in his lap.

"Hermione, please wake up, please." He begged.

"Leave her alone!" Ron yelled from the top the stairs looking down at the two of them.

"What did you do!" Draco screamed back.

"Nothing leave her alone!" Ron screamed running down the stairs towards them.

"I have to get her to the hospital wing" Draco said picking her up.

"Put her down!" Ron screamed as Draco started to walk away with Hermione in his arms.

"Piss off" Draco screamed as he walked to the portrait that lead strait to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfry! Madam Pomfry! Help!"

Madam Pomfry came running out of the other room in time to see Draco placing Hermione in a bed.

"What happened here?" She said rushing to Hermione's side.

"She fell down the stairs. I didn't know what to do, I rushed up here." Draco stopped to take a breath. "Help her!"

"Calm down Mr. Malfoy, I'll do the best I can. Now clear out. You can come back tomorrow after lunch to check on her if you'd like."

Draco looked down at Hermione, sadness in his eyes. He grabbed her hand, and even though she couldn't hear him he still spoke. "I'll be back Hermione. I promise." He turned around and walked to the door, he took one last look at her and left to his dorm.

**Please comment :D**


	2. o2o

"Hermione…" It was all a blur to her. She could hear someone talking but it was to far away. Her eyes were closed making it impossible to see.

"Please wake up Hermione" The voice that was so distant seconds ago was now to the right of her. She couldn't recognise it, even if she tried. Blinded by light she opened her eyes, closing them just as fast.

"To bright" She said roughly. Her mouth was dry, voice weak. She moved her hands to cover the light from her eyes, as she slowly opened them again. This time she kept them open until her eyes were adjusted to the brightness of the sun.

"Where am I?" She questioned not looking at who sat beside her.

"You're in the hospital wing." Came another voice from the left of her.

She tried to sit up, but she was to weak. She turned her head to the right, she couldn't recognise the person sitting next to her. She started to panic but turned her head to the other side. Still not recognising either of the boys sitting so close to her she started to scream. Tears forming in her eyes.

"Help!" Nothing happened. "Help!" She tried to scream louder, this time bringing two people into the room. Not recognising anyone near her she covered her face with her hands.

"Miss Granger it's okay!" Madam Pomfry said as she tried to calm the poor frightened girl. "You fell down some stairs, but you're going to be okay!"

"Who.. Who's Miss Granger?" Hermione said still covering her face.

"You are" Ron said from the right of her.

"Hermione, you're fine now. Calm down, we're your friends!" Harry said placing a hand on her shoulder only to be pushed away.

"Memory loss often happens when there is trauma to the head. It's quite normal really."

"Normal! You call this normal!" Came the boy standing at the end of Hermione's bed pointing at her. "This is not normal! She's terrified, she doesn't know who anyone is, hell, she doesn't even know who she is!"

"Mr. Malfoy calm down!" Madam Pomfry yelled. "This is quite normal, she'll remember who everyone is eventually, you just have to give it time."

"What are you doing here anyway Malfoy!?" Ron questioned.

"I told him to come here, seeing as he was kind enough to bring her here in the first place after the incident." Madam Pomfry looked at Ron with a stern expression.

"What did the ferret tell you!" Ron jumped up, bumping Hermione slightly. Harry also jumped up ready to duel with Malfoy. Hermione uncovered her face to observe everything that was going on. She flinched when Ron grabbed the front of Draco's robes.

"He told me she fell down the stairs. Why? Is there something I should know?"

Ron immediately let go of Draco's robes and apologized for his outbreak. "No… I just wanted to know what he told you" Ron lied while he glared at Malfoy.

But Draco wasn't paying attention, he seemed to have locked eyes with the Gryffindor witch he saved the night before. She was confused and scared, he could tell by the way her eyes filled up with tears as she began to shake, never breaking their eye contact. Madam Pomfry seemed to see it as well.

"Everyone out! We must let this girl rest, regain her strength, you can come visit tomorrow." She yelled as she shooed them out.

"Wait!" Hermione yelled softly. Everyone turned in her direction. "Who are you?" She asked pointing to Draco.

"Draco Malfoy" He said stepping closer to her.

"Can he stay?" Hermione asked looking at Madam Pomfry. If looks could kill, Draco would be dead, because the way Ron and Harry looked at him when she asked were pure daggers in his back.

"I suppose, out you two! Shoo shoo! You can come back tomorrow." And with that she brought them outside and talked to them about her condition.

"You don't have to stand over there." Hermione whispered as she patted the bed for him to sit down. He obeyed and joined her on the bed.

**Hope you liked it, and don't forget to comment. I love comments :D**


	3. o3o

"Miss. Granger has Amnesia, it's is a condition in which memory is disturbed, it happens when there is trauma or damage to the brain. Her memory loss could last anywhere from 24 hours to a few months. It's crucial that you try to give her as much information about her life as possible. This could help her get her memory back." Madam Pomfrey explained as the shut the hospital wing doors, and turned to the scared looking young men in front of her.

"How the bloody hell do you expect us to help her get her memory back, when she doesn't know who she is? She'd rather be with Malfoy anyways. Stupid ferret!" Ron yelled with a look of disgust on his face.

"I didn't say it would be easy Mr. Weasley, but you have to try."

Ron was about to argue with her when she spoke again. "You can come back later."

--BACK INSIDE THE HOSPITAL WING--

"Why'd you ask me to stay and not your best friends?" Draco said even though he knew she couldn't remember.

"There was something about your eyes…" Hermione responded turning a cute shade of pink.

"My eyes?" He said with a chuckle. "What about my eyes?"

"I'm not sure exactly… just… something about your eyes." She stopped when the hospital wing doors opened.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word with you please?" Madam Pomfrey asked from the door way.

He got up and made his way to her. "Yes?" he said worried about what she was going to say.

"I'll tell you exactly what I told those two, but I'm going to have to ask you a serious question and I'm going to need an answer before you leave." She said as he nodded his head.

She continued to tell Draco about her condition and asked him a question that only needed a yes or no response.

"Seeing as she's terrified of Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter, I'm going to need you to be her guide around the school, help her out as much as you can. You both have the same classes together, if you reply with a yes, I will send a letter to all your professors requesting that you sit beside her." She stood there looking at him waiting for his reply.

"of coarse." He said nodding.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She took a short pause and looked over at Hermione. "Has she said anything?"

"She said there was something about my eyes, and then you walked in.. Why?" He questioned.

"Because there's no knowing how long her memory is going to be gone for, if she says anything that that can relate to who she was a few hours ago, she might get a spark in her brain and remember." She drifted off with a worried expression on her face.

Draco cleared his throat to get her attention back to him. "What's wrong?" He asked politely.

"From my understanding, you and Miss. Granger weren't really on the best of terms until now, is that correct?" She still had a worried expression on her face.

"Yeah.. I don't really get along with her or her little _friends_. Why?" He was starting to get agitated. She wasn't answering his question.

"I'm worried that while she's in your custody, she'll get her memory back and do something drastic." She looked over at Hermione who was staring at them with confusion.

"I can handle myself." He turned and looked over at Hermione as well. "She's in good hands." He smiled at Hermione as she smiled back. He looked over at Madam Pomfrey, gave her a nod then looked at the clock on the wall. His class was half way over, he had to go.

He watched Madam Pomfrey go into her office before he turned on his heel and made his way over to Hermione. Once he was sitting on the side of her bed, he spoke.

"I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled although she wasn't happy he was leaving.

Draco stood up, kissed her on the forehead and left, leaving Hermione alone.

Her forehead started to tingle in the exact spot he kissed her. She smiled to herself and mumbled. "I bet we were dating or something before all this happened. It just feels right." And she drifted off to sleep.

**How are you guys liking it so far?**


	4. o4o

**I don't own what's said/what's done in Hermione's dream. I took the "dream" From The book, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.**

_

* * *

_

_Hermione's dream_

"have you ever seen anything quite as pathetic?" Said Draco. "And he's suppose to be our teacher!"

Harry and Ron both made furious moves toward Draco, but Hermione got the first - SMACK!

She had slapped Draco in the face with all the strength she could muster. Draco staggered.

Harry, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle stood flabbergasted as Hermione raised her hand again.

"Don't you dare call Hagrid pathetic, you foul - you evil - "

"Hermione!" Said Ron weakly, and he tried to grab her hand as she swung it back.

"Get off Ron!"

Hermione pulled out her wand. Draco stepped backwards. Crabbe and Goyle looked at him for instructions, thoroughly bewildered.

"Come on!" Draco muttered, and next moment, all three of them had disappeared into the passageway to the dungeons.

Hermione woke with a jerk, gasping for air she let a silent tear roll down her cheek.

"Why would I have such a horrible dream?" She cried as she tried to get it out of her head. She was terrified of what this dream meant.

A few minutes later she calmed down, putting the dream right out of her head and thinking about the kiss Draco gave her right before he left. She soon fell back to sleep.

Little did she know, that dream was a part of her past, and reality, that happened just last year.

**I know, this chapter was short... sorry.. **


	5. o5o

"I still don't understand what you're doing here Malfoy!" Ron whispered in an angry tone from the end of Hermione's bed.

"If I recall Weasel, you're the one that pushed her down the stairs" Draco whispered back not letting his anger overpower his words.

"That was an accident Ferret! And besides, she doesn't like you!" Ron huffed.

"Id say that both of those accusations are false. You may not have meant to push her down the stairs, but you shouldn't have been pushing her anyways. She's a woman, it's men like you that give us bad names. And two, if she doesn't like me, then why did she want me to stay and you to leave?" Draco spat still in a whisper.

"Stop" Hermione said voice strained.

"Hermione! You're awake!" Ron yelled with an excited tone, as he rushed to her side.

"Draco?" Hermione replied with her eyes pained. Fear started to show on her face when Ron started to rub her arm. "Draco!" She yelled when Ron wouldn't back down.

"It's ok, I'm here!" Draco said as he ran over the Hermione's other side, took a seat on the chair beside her bed and pulled her close.

Ron didn't like the fact that Hermione was choosing Malfoy over him so Ron started to advance by grabbing Hermione's wrist. "No" She winced like he was burning her, pulling herself closer to Malfoy. "Back of Weasel" Draco screamed as he pulled Hermione off the bed and onto the chair with him. He started to rock them back and forth trying to sooth her.

Draco looked over at Ron who had a mix of shock and anger mixed on his face. "Maybe you should leave"

"No way! She's my friend!" Ron yelled back.

Hermione was so shocked by Ron's loud voice, she stuck her head into the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco was about to yell back when Madam Pomfry came through the door.

Madam Pomfry took one look at Ron's expression and had to ask "What's going on out here?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing" Draco said bluntly. "When can Hermione start doing her everyday stuff again?"

"That's actually why I came out here. You're free to go Miss. Granger" She stopped talking to look over at Ron then back over at Draco.

"If you have any problems Mr. Malfoy" She moved her eyes back over to Ron. "Come and tell me, or a professor. They've got all the information"

"Right" Draco said standing up cradling Hermione in his arms.

He leaned his head towards Hermione. "Are you ok to walk?"

Hermione nodded into Draco's neck and he gently placed her back on her feet. "Let's get you dressed then.." He paused not knowing if he should do it himself or not. He looked towards Madam Pomfry. "Do you want to do that?"

Madam Pomfry nodded her head. "Come on dear." She held out her hand to Hermione.

Hermione looked up at Malfoy, who she was still clinging to.

"It's ok, I'll wait here for you" Draco said with a smile.

Hermione gave a light smile then took Madam Pomfry's hand.

The whole time Madam Pomfry was helping Hermione dress, Draco and Ron had a duel with their eyes. They stared at each other with hate in their eyes, anger on their faces.

Hermione came around the dressing screen wearing her uniform, and looking a little uncomfortable.

"Ready to take your tour?" Draco said ripping his eyes away from Ron and walking towards her.

"I.. I guess.." She responded, clinging herself to Draco once again.

"Alright then, lets go!" He said with a polite smile leading her out of the hospital wing, leaving Ron behind them still angry.

**Comments are and always will be welcome :D**


	6. o6o

**I know that Amneisia only lasts for 24 hours or less by the way lol, but in order to make my story work, it has to last for longer. The next chapter _might _be up tomorrow, but don't count on it because I have a busy day tomorrow (I'm finally graduating lol), but we'll see :D. I have the whole story pretty much planned out, i just have to write it, but it will be around 14 chapters.**

* * *

Draco led Hermione through the whole school, not skipping one spot. Whether it was a classroom or a hidden passageway, they were there. He saved the best for last.

"And this is the courtyard" He said leading her outside.

Her eyes burst open as she took in the view. She'd never seen anything as beautiful as the courtyard. At least, she couldn't remember seeing anything as beautiful as the courtyard. All around her was green grass. There was a beautiful fountain right in the middle.

Hermione let go of Draco for the first time that day to wander around a little. She stepped on the beautiful grass in front of her. She knelt down slightly to touch it with her hands. She stayed crouched on the ground and looked up into the pink sky. In the distance there were people flying on brook sticks. She stood up and turned back to Draco. He was shocked by the way she was looking around.

"Can we do that?" Hermione asked innocently.

"What Fly?" Draco asked knowing about her fear of heights.

"Yes!" She said excited. She ran up to Draco and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Can you teach me?"

Draco was speechless. Hermione kept her hands on his shoulders but turned her head around to see the flyers again. She's been afraid to fly since first year because of the height. He didn't want to say yes because he didn't want her to be afraid. But she looked so excited so he didn't want to say no either.

"I guess we can give it a try but.." He took a pause as she looked at him. "We'll stay close to the ground."

Hermione gave a little pout, but quickly smiled. "Can we go _now?_" She whined a little.

"It's getting dark.. Besides.. Supper is about to start" Draco said feeling pained. He did want to take her for a ride, but he didn't want to do it in the dark. "How about tomorrow after classes?"

Hermione frowned once again but thought about it. "Ok.." Then she perked right back up.

"Speaking of dinner.. I don't know where you're sitting.. I guess we should go ask a professor.." Draco pondered it for a second and thought it would be best to ask Professor Dumbledore. "Come on" He said with yet another smile and led her inside.

They had just made it inside when they bumped into none other then the Professor they were looking for.

"Mr. Malfoy" he nodded towards Draco. "Miss. Granger, it's good to see you again."

Hermione stared at the old man with great fascination. She wondered how old he was but didn't dare ask. She just nodded and said thank you.

"We were actually coming to see you Sir." Draco said holding Hermione tighter around the waist.

"And what may I help you with?" Dumbledore responded seeing the jester between the two.

"Where will Hermione be sitting in the great hall? She doesn't know anybody from her own house, and the rest of the Slytherin's probably won't accept her at our table." He looked down at Hermione, who happened to have a confused look on her face.

"House? Slytherin?" She whispered trying to sort it all out.

"I've already arranged a suitable place to eat for the both of you." he paused also looking at Hermione who was still confused. "I've arranged for you to eat in the kitchen until Miss. Granger's memory is back."

There was a short pause as a group of people ran by them and into the great hall.

"Shall we then?" Dumbledore asked as to swept his hand towards the door.

Draco started to walk thinking Hermione was following him, but he realized he was alone. He turned back to Hermione and glided over to her. "What's wrong?" He asked bending down to be eye level with her.

"I'm scared." She replied, tears threatening to spill over.

"It's okay, I'm here.." Draco reassured her, pulling her into a hug.

Once he pulled away the tears were gone but she still looked terrified to walk through the doors of the great hall. He held out his hand for her to take but she shook her head. "You can walk behind me.." He paused. "You can hide your face, no one will look at you." He promised. Although it was a lie, what she couldn't see couldn't hurt her. Right?

Hermione put on a brave smile and grabbed the back of Draco's robes. "okay.." She said quietly into his back. He took a deep breath, pushed his chest out in a pompous way, and started to follow the head master into the great hall. Draco put one foot in the door when everyone turned to look at him, _and _Hermione.

Draco didn't let this stop him, it made him walk faster-dragging Hermione with him-down the center of the room. Draco pulled Hermione to the front of him, and buried her head into his chest as he walked past Harry and Ron. Hermione kept her eyes closed tight through the whole walk, afraid to open her eyes just in case everyone was looking at her. Professor Dumbledore was jogging to stay in front.

Finally they made it to the head table, took a left, and headed through the door that lead to the kitchens. Shutting it behind them.

"You can open your eyes now, it's safe" Draco said still holding Hermione to him.

She slowly let go of his robes and opened her eyes taking in the sight. "What are they?" Hermione asked looking at the house elves scurrying around.

"House Elves" Draco replied looking down at Hermione's face.

"Until your memory is back, you two can eat here" Dumbledore said pointing towards a table beside him.

Dumbledore let Draco and Hermione take a seat before he spoke again. "As for the sleeping situations." he paused as Dobby placed down their food. "I'm sure Miss. Granger won't feel comfortable with her house, so after supper will you kindly bring her to the room of requirements?"

"I can do that sir" Draco said as he took a bite of his chicken watching Hermione take a bite of her chicken as well.

"Very well" Dumbledore replied. He turned to leave but stopped himself. "Don't forget, you have classes tomorrow." And with that, he left.

"And flying!" Hermione said with pure excitement in her voice.

"And flying" Draco replied with just as much enthusiasm.

* * *

**Please comment, I want to know what everyone thinks of this story.. Personally I love it, but I need your opinions here...**


	7. o7o

I'm sorry everyone who has followed this story to this point, but, I have lost insperation to finnish it. Tis was my first Harry potter fanfiction, and i must admit, I can't capture the world - JKR has created - into my writing. My writting skills are much more suited to the things i know.. Such as Life With Derek. I will not be continuing this story, not now, and not ever.

Still, if you would like to know how it ends, keep reading. If not, close this page.

I will not go into full detail with the story, but i will tell you what was suppose to happen in the next few chapters.

If you would like to finish the story, by all means go ahead.

Chaptr 7 - Draco takes Hermione to the room of requirements. He spends the night there, all the while, answering her questions.

Chapter 8 - Hermione has another dream about the past. The dream she has is from second year. In my book it's chapter 7, Mudbloods and murmurs, starting on page 122, ending on page 123.

Chapter 9 - Draco teaches Hermione how to fly on a broom. She is not scared, she's excited. she sees the world around her.

Chapter 10 - (Suppose to be a short chapter.) Hermione and Draco are back in the room of requirements talking, and softly, Draco kisses Hermione.

Chapter 11 - It's been three months since the accident on the stairs, finally, Hermione asks Draco about Ron and Harry.

Chapter 12 - On a sunny afternoon, we find Hermione and Draco taking a walk around the grounds and talking, Hermione slips in the fact that she loves draco, and he says he loves her back.

Chapter 13 - Hermione and draco are walking through the great hall to get to their table in the kitchens when Hermione looks at Ron(A very sad looking Ron) and SNAP her memory comes back. She runs at Ron and slaps him. "That felt good" She says right after it's done, and walks away back to Griffendor's common room, leaving Draco standing there looking hurt.

Chapter 14 - We find out why Ron pushed Hermione down the stairs. Back before the stairs, Ron overheard Hermione talking to Harry about how she was going to find draco and tell him that the past is where it belongs, in the past, and that she wanted to give a relationship with the bad boy a try. That's why Ron and harry were her enemies while she had no memory. Harry said that she was out of her mind, and ron had hurt her. (BTW, Hermione doesn't remember all the time spent with Draco, leaving draco hurt, and mean again)

Chapter 15 - The last day at school.

Chapter 16 - Harry, Hermione and Ron fixed their friendship over the summer. Now, back to school. Once the trio gets off the train and on to the grounds, Hermione bumps into draco by an accident. He turns around and treatens Hermione "Watch it Granger!" but he says it with pain in his voice. Hermione looks him in the eyes, and remembers everything..

The.. End.. 


End file.
